unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
If I Pay
If I Pay is a awful movie which is based on a book of the same name written by Nobody. It was made by Mama Luigi Studios in 2014. If features characters from a cartoon called Chowder and from other stuff. it was directed by Mama Luigi and it was the first film to be released by that company. Plot Panini and her family are getting ready to go on with their normal day activities when it is announced on the radio that school has been canceled. Panini's dad Schitzel is a chef and as a result of the snow day does not have to go to work. Mia's mom Endive, another chef, decides to call in sick and along with her family visit. Panini's grandparents who live on under a rock. It is also revealed that Panini is dating an young, ugly, funny and immature cat rabbit bear thing named Chowder. The story flashes back to Panini's early life with her taking a crap on a male classmate in the boy's bathroom; one day they take Panini to a music class where Mia decides that she wants to start playing death metal. After her parents see that Panini is passionate about death metal, they hire a teacher to help her play. Years later, Panini is still passionate about death metal and is playing at school in the band room where Chowder peeks in on her playing, seeing her for the first time, leading him to ask Gumball Watterson, Panini's best friend, about her. Chowder then asks Panini out on a date to a death metal recital, where they show mutual affection towards one another. The story flashes back to current time with the family driving to grandparent's rock when their car collides with an oncoming truck. Panini appears to have an out-of-body experience where she finds herself barefoot and sees her body lying on the road while paramedics are trying to help her and her family. Panini tries to ask a paramedic what is happening, but realizes that no one can see or hear her. Panini, now in the hospital, panics as she does not know the current status of any of her family members when they take her in for surgery. A sympathetic r#tard tells Panini—her physical body, not Panini's spirit, which apparently she cannot see either—that it is up to her whether or not she wants to stay. The story flashes back once again to Panini attending one of Chowder's concerts with his band, where she doesn't seem to fit in. Panini's band is steadily gaining more recognition and gets signed to a label, which starts to put a strain on their relationship due to the travel schedule. While at dinner, Panini's Grandpa suggests that she should apply to King Harkinian, an idea which she initially rebuffs, but later further researches. She eventually lands an audition in San Francisco. It takes a while for Panini to tell Chowder about her audition and when she does he becomes upset and leaves for a week-long gig. In the present day, Panini undergoes surgery. She sees a doctor speaking with her grandparents who are standing outside of a pediatric room where Gumball lies in a coma-like state. Chowder comes to the hospital to see Panini, but is not allowed in as he is not an immediate family member. It is then revealed that Panini's mom Endive was pronounced dead on arrival, and her dad Schnitzel died on the operating table. She later finds out that Gumball has died from an epidural hematoma. Grandpa talks to Panini, revealing that her father gave up being in the band, because he wanted to give her a better life and be a better father. He also, tearfully, gives Panini permission to move on from this life if she wants, which influences Panini to decide that she wants to die so that she can join her family on the other side. The story flashes back to Panini at her audition for King Harkninan, where she plays the best she has ever played, leading her to think that if accepted she will go. After a reconciliation with Chowder, they talk about the huge possibility of her going to Chowder paying 5 UnDollars to her for eating a cheeseburger, which ultimately leads to them kissing each other. After some time, Panini seems stable enough to receive more visitors. Panini is shown symbolically about to let go when she hears the music performed at the death metal recital that she attended with Chowder. It is revealed that Chowder has come to see Panini and that he is playing his AK-47 for her. He brings with him a letter Panini has received from Juilliard saying that she has been accepted, and lets her know that he will do whatever she wants if she stays. He begins to play the song he has finally written about her. Panini, after flashing back through all the happy moments in her life, squeezes Chowder's hand and opens her eyes, and sees Chowder as he hovers over her and says, "Panini?" Reception If I Pay was extremely awful and was considered a box office bomb. Rotten Tomatoes calls it "Very Boring film." and gave it only 1 star. Trivia * This film was screened in only 5 Hyrule Cinemas. Can you tell how awful this film did? No kidding. * Ganon was going to be the guy where Panini auditions for, but he was cut. * This film grossed -$1 UnDollar and 9001 Chicken McNuggets from McDonald's. Category:Movies Category:Bad Movies